


As long as it takes [Podfic]

by Usagi_Atemu_Tom



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Gambling, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, POV John Watson, Post-Reichenbach, indecent proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagi_Atemu_Tom/pseuds/Usagi_Atemu_Tom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anything Sherlock wants. All night. No strings attached.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [As long as it takes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/442171) by [PlainJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainJane/pseuds/PlainJane). 



> My first podfic with explicit content. I had a lot of fun. Please enjoy.
> 
> Edit 28.04.2014:  
> After receiving some tips I was able to work over the files and delete some of the background noises out of it. Uploaded the new files, I hope the quality is okay. If there are any problems, please leave me a note.

Length: 0:07:33

Downloads/Streaming: mp3 file (6.92 MB)  
Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/9fa2vy5kwuy983b/As+long+as+it+takes_Chapter_01_rauschfrei.mp3)  
Streaming: [mp3 streaming](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/9fa2vy5kwuy983b/As+long+as+it+takes_Chapter_01_rauschfrei.mp3)

Music: Music created by myself on Magix Music Maker  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, everything belongs to the respective creators.  
I would also like to thank twilight_seeker3 for betalistening to ensure that I got the pronunciation right.


	2. Problem

Length: 0:10:34

Downloads/Streaming: mp3 file (9.67 MB)  
Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2tw7k494b96jwz2/As+long+as+it+takes_Chapter_02_rauschfrei.mp3)  
Streaming: [mp3 streaming](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/2tw7k494b96jwz2/As+long+as+it+takes_Chapter_02_rauschfrei.mp3)

Music: Music created by myself on Magix Music Maker  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, everything belongs to the respective creators.  
I would also like to thank twilight_seeker3 for betalistening to ensure that I got the pronunciation right.


	3. Proposition

Length: 0:15:20

Downloads/Streaming: mp3 file (14.4 MB)  
Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2dc3c5lwb916ldm/As+long+as+it+takes_Chapter_03_rauschfrei.mp3)  
Streaming: [mp3 streaming](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/2dc3c5lwb916ldm/As+long+as+it+takes_Chapter_03_rauschfrei.mp3)

Music: Music created by myself on Magix Music Maker  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, everything belongs to the respective creators.  
I would also like to thank twilight_seeker3 for betalistening to ensure that I got the pronunciation right.


	4. Promise

Length: 0:19:12

Downloads/Streaming: mp3 file (17.58 MB)  
Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/duujip9gsxl9itu/As+long+as+it+takes_Chapter_04_rauschfrei.mp3)  
Streaming: [mp3 streaming](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/duujip9gsxl9itu/As+long+as+it+takes_Chapter_04_rauschfrei.mp3)

Music: Music created by myself on Magix Music Maker  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, everything belongs to the respective creators.  
I would also like to thank twilight_seeker3 for betalistening to ensure that I got the pronunciation right.


	5. Pleasure

Length: 0:22:24

Downloads/Streaming: mp3 file (20.52 MB)  
Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/p6h178vt3pqh6bn/As+long+as+it+takes_Chapter_05_rauschfrei.mp3)  
Streaming: [mp3 streaming](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/p6h178vt3pqh6bn/As+long+as+it+takes_Chapter_05_rauschfrei.mp3)

Music: Music created by myself on Magix Music Maker  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, everything belongs to the respective creators.  
I would also like to thank the great author of this story herself, PlainJane, for betalistening to ensure that I got the pronunciation right.


	6. Prize

Length: 0:30:25

Downloads/Streaming: mp3 file (27.85 MB)  
Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/xkgbpjpx7l2a765/As+long+as+it+takes_Chapter_06_rauschfrei.mp3)  
Streaming: [mp3 streaming](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/xkgbpjpx7l2a765/As+long+as+it+takes_Chapter_06_rauschfrei.mp3)

Music: Music created by myself on Magix Music Maker  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, everything belongs to the respective creators.  
I would also like to thank the great author of this story herself, PlainJane, for betalistening to ensure that I got the pronunciation right.


	7. Proposal

Length: 0:23:41

Downloads/Streaming: mp3 file (21.7 MB)  
Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/rccerreqgjpxgxs/As+long+as+it+takes_Chapter_07_rauschfrei.mp3)  
Streaming: [mp3 streaming](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/rccerreqgjpxgxs/As+long+as+it+takes_Chapter_07_rauschfrei.mp3)

Music: Music created by myself on Magix Music Maker  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, everything belongs to the respective creators.  
I would also like to thank the great author of this story herself, PlainJane, for betalistening to ensure that I got the pronunciation right.


End file.
